The Lights In the Darkness
by Aj-kun
Summary: They have grown, they have gotten closer. Watch them take on the world together. Young love blossoms. Dark threats arise from the depths. Will they be strong enough to protect their home, they are the lights in the darkness Naruto X Yugito rated M for course language and Lemons
1. Training trip

HELLO there guys here it is what you've been waiting for the new and improved Aj-kun brings to you the sequel to the Light in the Darkness. For the sake of romance the graduating age is fourteen. Enjoy guys this is gonna be awesome ya ya here we go yo.

A young blonde girl fourteen years of age walked through the streets of Konoha, she was in a bubbly mood offering a friendly 'Hello' and 'Good morning' to whomever she passed. The sun shone brightly in the sky making her shoulder length blonde haired ponytail shimmer in the light and wind her silted azure eyes looked up ahead at the Hokage monument they had just carved Tsunade next to the fourth Hokage completing the monument until the next Hokage would take the seat.

She hummed a tune to herself her gloved hands reached down to pet a young stray cat. She gave it a slow pet from its tail all way up to its ears electing a purr from the surprisingly friendly stray cat.

"Heeeeyyy Yugito-chan!" yelled a voice from behind her.

She let out a yelp when the blonde blur picked her up and swung her around a few times. She laughed as soon as she figured out that the blonde blur was in fact "Put me down Naruto-kun, I have to go see Tsunade-sama" laughed Yugito as Naruto finally put her down.

"Why what does Baa-chan want, another super-cool-awesome mission can I come please please please?" asked a desperate Naruto his fox tail wagging excitedly. Yugito giggled at her best friends behaviour.

"Sure Naruto-kun, but if I let you come you have to buy me some fish ramen" offered Yugito.

"Alright deal, if we get to go on a super-cool-mission, were we can fight some really strong ninja. Lets go, go come on Yugi-chan. We don't wanna keep Baa-chan waiting" laughed Naruto as he grabbed Yugito's hand and lead her away. They began running Naruto pulling Yugito along until they reached the gates of the Hokage mansion.

The guards weren't really meant to give off the effect of laziness and stupidity but they just sat there reading the Icha Icha novels. The two academy students just decided to jump the wall the guards didn't even notice as the two Jinchuricki slipped past them. They raced up the stairs they heard talking in the Hokage office.

"Wait Naruto we can't barge...

"It's only Baa-chan" was all that was said as Naruto barged through the door through the door to see none other than the pervert himself and the leader of the root in a meeting with Hokage.

"Baa-chan Baa-chan do you have a mission for us ha ha do ya do ya?" asked a hyperactive Naruto.

"IDIOT, I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT KNOCK FIRST!" screamed Tsunade as she punched Naruto on the head making him whine and whimper in a fox-like manner.

"What'cha do that for, crazy old lady" Naruto stood frozen, why the fuck did he say that for.

"What did you say you little brat" screamed an angry Tsunade.

"Well I um you have um, I love you Baa-chan" said a desperate Naruto.

Tsunade leapt over her desk and bought him into a bone crushing hug. Jiraya looked like a child and someone had stolen his cookie. In this case the cookie is Tsunade's luscious E-cup breast that Naruto was currently being crushed by. Jiraya's face was that of a very envious man as Tsunade began raining kisses on Naruto's orange fox ears and whiskers making him purr in delight.

"You're so cute Naru-chan" cooed Tsunade as she ran her fingers through Naruto's hair and holding him close. Naruto was turning a funny purple colour.

"Um Tsunade-hime, I think you might have squeezed little Naruto a little too hard" laughed Jiraya

"Oh no he's...Naru-chan are you okay" said a panicked Tsunade as she tried to cox Naruto back to by shaking him furiously.

"Just rub his ears, Tsunade-sama" laughed Yugito.

"OH right I forgot, I remember I used to do this before he went to sleep when he was just my little baby" laughed Tsunade as she put Naruto's head on her lap and gently rubbed Naruto's soft as silk fox ears in-between her fingers making him purr, a minute later he was asleep.

"I Think you did it a little too much, he's asleep" laughed Jiraya as he heard Naruto's soft snoring.

"WAKE UP BLOCK HEAD" shouted Tsunade as she shook Naruto eventually waking him.

"Hm wha didn't you wanna see Yugi-chan granny" laughed Naruto as he fell on the floor as Tsunade got up letting her grandson hit the floor.

"Um right now that, that little farce is over" Tsunade got back in her seat and she bought her hands up to her mouth "Both you and Naruto have made leaps and bounds in your training and it's time for your class to take the chunin exams next month" stated Tsunade.

"So I already knew that" said a weakened Naruto as he put his hand up indicating that he was talking Tsunade growled at him making him instantly shut up.

"As I was saying, you and Naruto will be taking a training trip to prepare for them and the pervert and Shizune will be going with you. You will be gone for two months getting back a week before the exams start. And Jiraya if you lose them I will cut off your balls and feed them to you" threatened Tsunade as she released some Ki to emphasis her point.

Jiraya let out a nervous chuckle "Right of course don't worry I'm sure me and Shizune-chan will make them Kage level shinobi" boasted Jiraya as he got into his trademark pose only to be hit on the head by Tsunade.

"You both leave in five hours have some lunch and then go pack and Yugito" said Tsunade as she looked directly at the Nibi Jinchriki she giggled "Make sure to help Naru-chan pack and go through his bag to make sure he brings something other than his ramen" laughed Tsunade everyone except Naruto laughed even Danzo laughed.

"Naruto get up" said Danzo as he held out his bandaged hand out in it was a personalised Katana just for Naruto. Naruto's eyes shot open and stood rigid and tall in a salute to his sensei. "Yes sir" said Naruto in a respectful tone. "At ease Naruto I have a gift for you" said Danzo and reached behind him and grabbed his gift for Naruto a katana.

The sheath was black the hilt was orange and it had a flame pattern on it. The piece of steel that connected the hilt to the blade was a fox that looked just like Kyuubi the fox had its mouth open the blade itself came out of the fox's mouth. It looked like it was biting the sheath. Danzo unsheathed the blade everyone was amazed to see that it was golden the blade was golden and glorious. Looked in awe at the stunning piece of metal, what craftsmanship. Danzo presented the blade to Naruto with both his hands. Naruto's jaw was slack. But managed to take the blade regardless he sheathed the blade and bowed to his sensei.

"Thankyou, sensei I promise to learn how to use it. And use it in the proper way, although it would make and excellent ramen noodle cutter" said Naruto with a chuckle in the thinking pose.

"If I find out that you followed through with that, I'll have my best Anbu operatives come and hunt you down and I'll have your head mounted on my wall, am I clear, Naruto-kun" said Danzo with a sickly sweet smile.

Naruto shivered and nodded fervently "Yes sensei" said Naruto electing a nervous laugh from the half fox boy. "There is one problem sensei, um were do I put it I can't really hold onto it can I" said a bewildered Naruto.

Danzo sighed and gave Naruto a sword strap. It wrapped around his body the two straps that wrapped around his body clicked just on his abdomen It was black and on his black was a pocket that the blade fit perfectly the blade went across his back from his left shoulder to his right leg. He looked pretty badass right now.

"Come on Yugi-chan, ramen time!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed Yugito by the hand and pulled her along. Naruto jumped on Tsunade's desk with Yugito and the both jumped out the window smashing the glass. In the distance you could hear 'Sorry bout your window Baa-chan'

This made Jiraya and Danzo smile but both of them quickly scrambled out the door when they felt the dark aura radiating on Tsunade they both closed the door and Tsunade exploded.

"AHHHHHHH NARUTO WHY CAN'T YOU EVER ENTER AND EXIT LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE" she screamed louder and she grabbed her chair and threw it out the window. It landed near the guards who still had their faces buried in Jiraya's famous book.

"What the hell's wrong with her" asked one guard who giggled a little and the erotic scene on the page.

"I don't know PMS probably" laughed the other.

"Come on Yugi-chan or were going to miss the special" laughed Naruto as she pulled her along again she giggled again as they made their way down the street. They rounded the corner the ramen stand in sight Naruto began drooling he needed to stop or at least he wanted to. He could he put on the brakes and he went flying forwards on his belly Yugito on his back Naruto went head first into the ramen stand.

CRASH

Naruto's head was in the other side of stand Yugito's body was pressed up against the wall she was on top of Naruto's back she fell backward in a giggling fit as Naruto tried to unstick his head. He pulled and pulled he finally got his head out. He turned around and Yugito lost it she was in hysterics rolling around on the floor holding her sides. Naruto had dry wall all around his face and in his hair and ears.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE!" shouted an angry voice from behind the dust. Naruto's fox ears shot up he recognised the voice of the angry female.

"Hahaha hi Ayame-oneechan" said a very nervous Naruto. Making Yugito laugh again.

"You have better have a good explanation for this young man" said Ayame the dust settled to reveal her in her usual attire holding a wooden spoon with an angry expression.

"Well I um I aha, ramen" was all the explanation that Naruto could muster.

This Ayame sigh and chuckle a little "Your lucky father is away or he would have hit you with a wooden spoon or cut you off from our ramen" she giggled at the thought "Well what will it be Naruto-kun, Yugito-chan?" asked Ayame.

"One fish ramen for Yugi-chan, and I'll have the five bowls of chicken, seven of shrimp and ten of miso" said Naruto as he put the wad of cash on the table.

Ayame sighed "You're a bottomless pit, I swear" laughed Ayame as she turned around to cook the four course meal.

The meals were soon cooked and they were both eating and laughing Naruto as usual was goofing off trying to make Yugito to laugh, he was succeeding quite well in fact making her laugh and giggle a lot.

They finished their meals and said their goodbyes they both were full. Well at least Yugito was i don't think that Naruto is ever full. They walked through the streets together laughing and joking the sun was setting in the distance making everything glow orange.

"Naru-kun" said Yugito as they walked into the rich of Konoha "Ya what is it Yugito-chan?" asked Naruto as he tilted his head to the side making him look adorable in Yugito's eyes "Do you ever wish that you weren't a Jinchuricki?" asked a nervous Yugito.

"Of course" said Naruto like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why, don't you ever wonder what it would be like to be normal?" asked Yugito in a mono tone.

"Because then I wouldn't have been bullied and maybe I would have had more friends" said a Naruto in a sad tone. Yugito adopted a regretful look "But, if I wasn't they would have never had bought you here and we would have never of been friends. My kaa-san wouldn't be my kaa-san and besides, I wouldn't have these awesome orange ears and tail. And you wouldn't get to play with them as often as you do" laughed Naruto "I don't have any regrets Yugi-chan, why do you regret having to be a Jinchuricki?" asked Naruto who opened the door to the Namikaze estate which they shared.

"No I guess I don't, I've always wondered what would have happened to me if Bee-nii never bought me here" laughed Yugito.

"I guess we will never know, come on we have to pack" said Naruto as he rushed to his room down the hallway. Yugito followed suit going to her room next to his. She got her back pack orangnised she put all her clothes and underwear in the pack along with all her ninja tools, of course she had to pack some cans of tuna in for snacks if she ever got hungry. She had her hair in her usual ponytail and two bangs framing her face her silted eyes glowed in the dark. She wore an under t-shirt and her waist length coat that was white with purple flames on the bottom it was zipped up with the collar up. Framing her curvy figure. She had skin tight black jeans on with a kunai holster on her right leg and Konoichi open toed sandals on showing that her toes were painted red. Her leaf headband was tightly around her forehead. She finished packing and got the two strapped bag on her back and walked out into the dimly lighted hallway.

"Naru-kun, you ready?" asked Yugito as she knocked on his door, she knocked again no answer "Naru-kun or you in there "Ya I'm in here Yugi-chan, don't come in" said Naruto as has words started to quicken almost in panic. "Naruto are you okay?" asked a worried Yugito. "Ya no worries just had a fall" said a calm Naruto. Yugito didn't wait a second later she bolted in his room "Naruto...you...you need some help" she giggled at the sight. Naruto was struggling to put on his pants he had his black combat boots on but somehow his white pants with the orange strip had fallen down. He was wearing his waist length flame jacket which was red with black flames he also wore a black belt a three pronged Kunai in the holster to his right side. He made a hole in his long white pants which were tucked into his black boots. His headband around his head.

"She turned around with a blush on her face seeing Naruto's toad undies she giggled at his fourtune.

"Okay you can turn around" said Naruto as he picked up his back with one strap and fastened it around his frame. The bags one strap went the opposite way to the sword creating an X shape.

"Ready, foxy?" asked Yugito with a smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be Kitty-cat" laughed Naruto as they walked out the door and onto the streets.

When they walked they talked about what they were going to learn on their journey all the adventures and the new friends they would make.

They got to the gate to see Tsunade, Iruka, Shizune, Jiraya, Danzo, Ayame, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Hisashi and a pregnant Hitomi.

"Hey guys come to see us off?" laughed Naruto.

"Of course Naru-chan, give your aunty a hug" said Hitomi as she came over and gave him and Yugito hugs. "You both be good now, Yugito if Naruto starts to become corrupted by Jiraya-sama I want you to give him a good whack for me" laughed Hitomi. Naruto chuckled nervous and Yugito giggled and nodded.

Hisashi just nodded at them and Hinata gave both of them hugs.

"G-get s-strong guys" said a meek Hinata making them both nod.

"Make sure you get strong Naruto" said Iruka as he gave Naruto a hug "Keep him in line Yugito" as he gave Yugito a hug. Yugito nodded.

"Get strong, Naruto-kun, you to Yugi-chan. Keep him in line Yugito-chan" said Ayame with a wink making Yugito giggle and Naruto groan.

"Give'em hell kid" said Danzo as he and Naruto saluted.

"Get strong girlfriend" laughed Ino as she and Yugito jumped around hugging each other both of them giggling. "Good luck Naruto" said Shikamaru as they both fist pumped.

"I'm going to miss you both!" screamed Tsunade as she lifted them both up twirling them around. Eventually letting them down both of them gasping for air.

"You got it Baa-chan" said Naruto as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, Tsunade-sama" said Yugito as she gave Tsunade a hug again.

"Alright lets go its sundown come on" said Jiraya.

"Can't you see their having a moment baka" said Shizune as she hit Jiraya on the head.

"Argh only two months" mumbled Jiraya making everyone glare at him.

"Let's go" yelled Naruto as he fist pumped in the air making everyone sigh as he ran ahead.

Shizune Jiraya and Yugito just walked.

"That kid has never-ending energy, just like his Baa-chan" laughed Shizune.

"Yep, and the temperament" said Shizune.

"And not to mention her irritable personality" laughed Yugito.

"DON'T YOU HAVE TRAINING TO DO" screamed Tsunade making everyone laugh.

Woohoo ya chapter one guys I hope the sequel wasn't to late for your liking gotta love Naruto and Yugito. Naruto really is like Tsunade, wouldn't be surprising if they were related somehow. Anyways guys please REVIEW and tell me what you think.

Aj-kun says that Tsunade probably is Naruto's real grandmother


	2. Kitsune Pride

Ya Ya chapter two guys, you guys seemed to like the first chapter and all the Naruto and Yugito fluffiness. Let's get to training ya know get with flow here we go yo. Who likes Killer Bee his rhythms are smooth better than Youtube bustin out sick rhythms like some sort of past time ya. Not bad hey. Anyways so on with what you guys actually want to read more NaruYugi goodness :p ya yo here we go.

Blue Bird

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite  
Furikiru hodo

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

"Come on Shizune you're lagging, were almost there, Tanzaku town is just over this hill" said Jiraya in a cheerful tone.

"Wow, this is so amazing" said an awed Naruto as they walked up the path that lead to the top of the hill Naruto and Yugito walked side by side in front of Jiraya and Shizune who were at the bottom of the hill, due to Shizune's poor fitness, sorting papers all day for a few years will do that to ya.

Naruto's ears were straight and rigid and they moved from side to side twitching at every little noise. His slender tail behind him was wagging happily. He had a toothy grin on his face his larger than normal canines they weren't big enough to be a prominent feature but they were enough to be noticed because whenever he smiled they would be as plain as day. He inhaled sharply every so often taking in the scents of the people around him the best smell was that of the girl next to him. She smelt so wonderful; scent according to his Kaa-chan played a big role in the Kitsune mating rituals. They importance of smell was regarded very highly throughout the Kitsune Kingdom, being the best way to attract a mate.

He inhaled deeply again while reaching the top of the hill Yugito smiled at his behaviour she never knew why but she always found his fox-like nature and playfulness so cute. She could just watch and observe him all day his ears twitch his tail wag his muscles...

'Why am I blushing' thought Yugito as she looked down at the bottom of the to see Jiraya and Shizune beginning the climb.

'Argh I swear these old people are so slow' thought a desperate Yugito.

Unknown to Yugito and to himself he began to lean leftward toward her. He was drawn in by her scent he got to her neck and inhaled deeply making her hair ruffle a little. Her eyes shot open once his nose hit the crook of her neck. As did his in a comical fashion she made a sharp turn to face him with an angry expression on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" asked a confused and angry Yugito.

"I um you smell good" laughed a nervous Naruto as his tail stopped wagging and his ears drop signifying that he was remorseful for the action.

"Well I...really, t-thanks I g-guess" said a nervous Yugito she turned around again to see that Jiraya and Shizune were just about next to them.

"Well, well it would seem my young apprentice is learning quite well, you're gonna get all the girls" laughed Jiraya only to be punched on the head by Shizune.

"Baka, come on we need to find a hotel and if I catch you peeking anytime on this trip I will personally castrate you, do I make myself clear" threatened Shizune in a tone that left no room for arguement even Naruto was feeling a bit fearful and she wasn't even looking at him.

Yugito on the other hand wasn't even looking in their direction she had her hand pressed up on the spot where his nose touched.

'Are you going to admit that you like it kitten in the animal kingdom that would have been taken as a sign of affection' stated the two tail Nekomata bijuu.

'So he just said that I smelt good is all and is nose just happened to be drawn to me, for one reason or another' stated Yugito trying to make up and excuse.

'Come on Kitten, I bet you liked it. You and Naruto-kun could get a separate hotel room and you could share a double bed and do the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, imagine with his stamina you could have so many...

'NIBIIIIIII!' mentally screamed Yugito at her perverted bijuu, why did she end up with the most perverted one for?

'Wow Kit you really need to control yourself Kit, your attraction to Nibi's Kitten is stronger than I first thought' said the Kitsune mother.

'Yugito and me are friends it isn't like that' stated a definite Naruto.

'You can't fool your mummy Naru-chan' stated Kyuubi in her human form wagging her finger scoldingly at him.

"Alright let's get going it's getting a bit too late for my taste, and isn't it past little Naru-chan's bed time. Don't you remember when me and your mummy used to tuck you into bed" laughed Shizune as she began the walk down the hill.

Yugito giggled and pulled Naruto's tail making him yelp, growl and pout cutely at her. She giggled again at his behaviour. "She didn't mean it Naruto-kun come on" laughed Yugito as she ran giggled down the hill to catch up to Shizune Jiraya stared down at Yugito having a giggling fit while Naruto was chasing her.

'If those to ever get together, they will sure as hell give First lady Mito and the Shodai Hokage a run for their money, Naruto and Yugito would be the strongest power couple ever' He ponder his thoughts for a minute or so. 'Na maybe I'm thinking just a bit too far ahead. Time will tell' thought a deep and thoughtful Jiraya as he closed his eyes and the wind picked up and two tree leaves dancing with each other in the wind touched his nose and swirled of into the wind.

A massive grin began to reveal itself on his surprising youthful looking face.

'Are you watching' thought Jiraya as he shusined away to catch to the others.

Jiraya shusined next to them they were all currently walking through a little bit of crowd, most of them drunk. They were walking down what looked to be the red light district. There were a few whore houses on the corner and gambling halls and casinos were all to either sides of the group. A few strip clubs much to Jiraya's joy, old pervert.

Two courtesans walked out of one of the house and began walking toward them. Jiraya had a nose bleed Shizune had a confused look on her face. Yugito's was that of an unfriendly one

'Why would they come over here' thought Shizune.

'What the fuck do they want' thought a pissed Yugito.

'You are certainly very protected over your mate Kitten, Nya' giggle Nibi.

'He is not my mate' though an angry Yugito.

Naruto was oblivious to all this he just looked around with childlike innocence no idea as to why these woman were dressed the way they were. There were no places like this is Konoha, if there was he certainly hadn't seen it. His ears twitched and his tail was bouncing around indicating he was curious.

"Hey there big boy" said a seductively dressed courtesan.

"You talking to me the great Jiraya" said a drooling pervert.

"Ew gross old man, no your big friend with the cute bunny ears and tail" the other one said seductively.

"You mean me, what for?" asked Naruto as he gave them a friendly smile.

"For a good time, bunny-kun" said a seductive woman.

Yugito was about to rip off her head. 'Bunny-kun, that bitch' she thought extremely angry.

'Oh crap what a way to piss of oneechan, stupid girl' thought the angry cat.

And she was right, there was no doubt that Kyuubi was pissed.

'FUCKIN BUNNY-KUN ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME!' screamed Kyuubi ready to kill the woman.

"Bunny-kun, my name is Naruto!" said a surprisingly angry Naruto. Yugito had never really seen him angry, frustrated and upset but never anger.

"Whatever I bet your packing some heat in those pants of yours, you know what they say going at it like rabbits. Whadda say Bunny-kun will you come fuck me, pleeeeease?" asked the seductress.

Naruto let out an audible grow that scared the woman "First of all you're not my type, second" he inhaled deeply closing his eyes and opening them they were silted and red. "BUNNY-KUN. ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF? THESE ARE NOBLE FOX EARS AND THERE REAL. IF YOU CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND UTTER MORON. PISS OF YOU YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO FIND A DRUNK MORON TO GET YOURSELF OFF, OF" screamed Naruto it had seemed that time had stopped everybody stared at them Naruto was shaking with rage his eyes, blood red.

Kitsunes took great pride in their ears, tails, and fur. pretty much all exterior features. They are a noble and prideful race Naruto had learnt a few lessons from his mother. The girl screamed obviously scared her friend had already scurried off at the sight of Naruto's blood red eyes. Naruto growled again making the girl fall over and stumble backwards she tripped over her long dress. She kicked up the sand and got up running away crying, never being so scared in her life. She just wanted to get laid.

Naruto closed his eyes again he inhaled and exhaled deeply his ears and tail relaxed he opened his eyes they were back to the sky blue colour that Yugito loved so much. She smiled as her best friend calmed down. Yugito put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto tensed up his ears and tail indicated as such.

'Rub up against his neck kitten, it will calm him down' stated Nibi.

'I've got the urge to for some reason, I have no cat nature though like Naruto' stated a confused Yugito.

'Do it we will discuss this later, Naruto will love it trust me' she said with a giggle.

"Naruto-kun...

Yugito ran her hand down to Naruto's left hand she pulled him close Naruto stumbled a bit Yugito's head rested at the crook of his neck. Naruto tensed up but as soon as she started rubbing her head up against his neck he relaxed dramatically. Naruto let out a small whimper and inhaled deeply he began purring loudly, as did Yugito much to the surprise of everyone.

"It's okay...bunny-kun" giggled Yugito making Naruto growl and pout.

"Do you have any idea how insulting that is" said Naruto with a pout.

"Aw come on, you big baby there are hotels around the corner" laughed Yugito as she pulled him along Naruto groaned as Yugito pulled him along but soon began laughing.

"How did Yugito do that?" asked a bewildered Jiraya.

"Woman's intuition" laughed Shizune as her and Jiraya began to walk to the hotels.

"Damn as much as I have studied, I will never understand the working mind of a woman. Truly it is the biggest mystery of life" stated Jiraya nodding to himself. Only to be whacked on the head by Shizune.

"Baka it's no mystery all men are just too ignorant" stated Shizune with a few nods of her own as they walked past a few drunk people.

Jiraya was about to protest but he had learnt after thirty years that when a woman ended a conversation believing that she was right, just leave it at that.

They came up to a nice looking inn they opened the wooden door to see a bar with all manner of activity people playing poker there was liquor in the air the waitress' were dressed in skimpy outfits to attract perverted customers. A wooden staircase was just a few meters away from the bar, no doubt leading to the rooms and restrooms. So it was sorta like a bar/hotel. Better than most places in Tanzaku town, not to mention cheap. What looked like to be the owner of this 'fine' establishment came up to greet them.

The sign above him said さいこうさけ Saikousake. Meaning best Sake "Welcome to my fine establishment" said a middle aged man wearing a tuxedo with a whitening beard. He used a walking stick to walk in his old age. He looked friendly enough but then again who in Tanzaku doesn't have an ulterior motive.

"Hello there my good man we wish to stay in your…..lovely hotel" said Jiraya with a nervous chuckle.

"Not a problem we have three rooms left so two of you will have to share the four poster bed" said the old man with a perverted wink.

"That's alright we'll take it" said Naruto as he reached into his pocket and paid him the right amount.

Jiraya and Shizune looked at Naruto then looked at each other. "I'm not sharing a room with him/her" they both said simultaneously.

"That's fine me and Naruto will share the bed won't we Naruto" said Jiraya with a grin making Naruto shiver and his tails and ears go stiff.

"It's alright me and Naruto don't mind sharing a bed, right Naruto?" said Yugito in a calm tone.

"Ya sure sounds better than sharing a bed with a smelly, old, farting perv. He told me he hasn't gotten laid in a few years so how knows what might happen" laughed Naruto making everyone in ear shot at the bar burst out in laughter.

"Ha at least I'm not a virgin like you, bunny-kun" laughed Jiraya.

"Is this going to become a thing with all of you" growled Naruto.

"Yes….

"Yes….

"Yes of course bunny-kun" giggled Yugito.

"Fuck this I'm going to bed, bunny-kun are you trying to piss me off" growled Naruto as he walked past a few tables and walked up the wooden stairs and another to the left.

There was a window that had a wilting flower on the window seal. There was an open room to the left and two other rooms that were open on the right. The last room was closed and had a do not disturb sign on it. A faint shirking sound could be heard no doubt that, that was the bed springs getting a work out. In front of that room was a long wooden table with a couple of chairs either side with men and few waitress' on top of them grinding on each other.

Naruto 'hmphed' to himself brushing it off it was none of his business. Yugito came up behind and saw the sight it she seemed oddly curious about it Naruto poked his head out the door to see Yugito staring at them. The waitress grabbed the man's penis through his pants making Yugito and Naruto blush from embarrassment.

'It's rude to stare kit, get some sleep young man. Because tomorrow your Kaa-san is going to put you through your paces. The seal has weakened just enough for my chakra to manifest into a physical form. SO. GO. TO. BED. NOW. KIT' said Kyuubi in a tone that left no room for argument.

'Yes ma'am' said Naruto urgently and he turned around and dived into bed.

'I think my perverted nature is rubbing off on you my little kitten. If you wanted to know some moves I could teach you some. You see what that girl is doing with her mouth she's….

'NIBIIIII' screamed Yugito as she tore her eyes away and walked into the room that her and Naruto were meant to share. She saw that Naruto's bag, headband, sword and clothes were scattered all over the floor and he was snoring quite loudly much to her annoyance.

She didn't pack any pyjamas but she didn't care at this point that bed looked so inviting and she hadn't cuddled with Naruto since she was twelve and upset. She stripped off her ninja gear and headband she slipped gracefully out of her pants to reveal her smooth proclaim skin. Moonlight seeped through the curtains and reflected off her face making her eyes glow in the ominous darkness. She turned around and shut the door and locked it for good measure.

She quickly and quietly like a cat took each step with care and grace. She quickly pulled the covers off Naruto to reveal him in all his glory wearing his ramen noodle boxers. She quickly put her hands over her mouth to stifle a giggle. The sight was so funny Naruto, probably going to be the strongest ninja ever wore ramen noodle underwear. She shook her head as she held back the giggles and got into bed. Naruto was sprawled over the entire bed making it very hard for her to get comfortable. She pushed on his side making little progress moving him he groaned and rolled over facing her in his sleep.

"Mhmmm Yugito-chan…mhmmm" he inhaled in his sleep he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Yugito let out a cute squeak as she was pulled into Naruto's naked chest. Naruto's tail was wagging happily above the covers which made Yugito feel a little better. He began snoring again which royally pissed her off.

She squirmed out of his grip freeing her hands and she reached up to his ears and ran her fingers gently in between her fingers.

Yugito was surprised as he began purring and she could feel his leg moving.

'This is just too cute' she thought like a giddy school girl.

Naruto pulled her closer so she could get to his ears easier. His purring became louder when she began rubbing harder. She giggled as his breath tickled her neck. She let go of his ears making him whimper in his sleep she giggled softly again at the noises he was subconsciously making. Tried to squirm out of his grip but he wouldn't let go.

'I guess it isn't so bad I mean he is really comfortable and warm…..

Yugito blushed a deep shade of red as she was reminded at the compromising position she was in. but she has the biggest grin on her face. She snuggled deeper into his chest letting out a content purr of her own. His strong heart beat luring her into a blissful slumber.

Jiraya and Shizune both drunk made their way up the stair stumbling and giggling.

"Left, left Jirayahahahaha" giggled Shizune as the both fell over.

"Get up ahahaaha Shizune your a horrible drunk" laughed Jiraya as he dragged her along up the stairs.

"Aw no I'm not I just can't walk good" giggled Shizune.

Jiraya turned right and made his way to the first room. He opened the door and gently placed Shizune on the bed. He removed the covers and her shoes. He moved her body so she was directly in the middle of the bed. He pulled the covers over her.

"Good night Shizune-chan" said Jiraya he was about to walk out the door when he got his trademark perverted giggle.

He turned around and looked down at Shizune he removed his clothes and moved the covers off Shizune. He got into bed with Shizune and pulled his note book out, out of nowhere. He began writing stuff down furiously. Shizune groaned and half opened her eyes.

"Jiraya...is this a dream" said a groggy Shizune. "If its not...

"It's a dream" said Jiraya swifty.

Shizune moved her hand to reach over to 'dream Jiraya' to find that he was solid and very much real. Jiraya began giggling like a school girl at her touch.

"NOT IT'S NOT GET OUT YOU OLD PERV" screamed Shizune as she punched Jiraya out the room he landed in the hallway and saw Shizune slam the door.

His eyes shot open.

"Wait Shizune-chan you have my clothes, I'm in my underwear help me!" screamed a desperate Jiraya.

When his answer was giggle he groaned.

"This just isn't my night" groaned Jiraya.

For You

Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga i mama dera n da michi no

Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii

Totemo shitsen nano ameagari no

Asufaruto ni nija ga kakaku you ni

LONELY kaze ga fuite

FEELNG kigatsui ta yo

Kotae wa doko ni mo na ikedo

CALL ME wakatteru wa

WITH YOU ai wa itsumo

Atae au mono

FOR YOU

Kitto kimi wa itsumo hi ka

Kono saba o totte hasu de kara

Nando tsuma tsuita kushite mo FOR YOU

Taisetsu na kotto wa hitotsu

Yume ni kotto kokoro dakewa tozasanaida ite

Chapter 2, 2 for 2 ya. Hope ya guys enjoyed some Naruto x Yugito fluffiness. I can tell this is gonna be soooooo good, I hope. Anyways guys please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Until next time guys.

Aj-kun says that Jiraya should have got with Tsunade when he had the chance when he was younger lol.


End file.
